Never Letting Go
by Jadem1122
Summary: When James decides to track Bella, Victoria tries desperately to talk him out of it, but of course he won't hear any of it. The two share one last night together before their paths are parted forever. This contains Lemons and BDSM


**THIS IS A JAMES AND VICTORIA I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS LIL ONE SHOT TO MOTIVATE ME. SOO I'M SORRY IF THIS IS KINDA DARK AND TWISTY. I PERSONALLY LOVED JAMES CAM IS SOOOO SEXY AND CAN YOU REAALLY BLAME VICTORIA FOR TRYING TO KILL BELLA? EDWARD WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME IF THE ROLES WHERE REVERSED. ANYWAYS THIS CONTAINS SLIGHT BDSM AND A LITTLE BIT OF LEMONS!**

Victoria's pov

"You brought a snack." James said coyly, I watched amazement as everyone in the yellowed eyed coven ran to form a barricade around the human, protecting her. Laurent and James tensed and crouched down, ready for a fight. I followed suit, eying the blond.

"I can see the game is over." Laurent said soothingly, his hands slightly in surrender. There was no question as to who would win if this turned into a fight. "We'll go now." I glanced over at James, watching as he continued to stare at that human. I fought the urge to yell at him and tell him to leave the damn girl alone. Her blood was appealing but it wasn't that mesmerizing.

Although I knew that James wouldn't care a rats ass about her blood. It was the trill of the case. James was a tracker. An extremely gifted tracker. Hunting was his obsession and not even I as his mate could do little to dissuade him once he had his mind set on something.

"James!" Laurent called after him, ordering for him to follow after him. Surprisingly James obeyed Laurent and stood up. I hissed at the blond vampire before James wrapped his arm around me protectively. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying my one moment of bliss.

We ran into the forest, I was about to enter the trail where we had came from but that was when James stopped. I turned around confused but as I saw a mischievous grin spread across his face I groaned, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Your going to track her right? James please don't. Lets just go to Michigan as planned. Don't do something stupid and_"

I was cut off by the stinging blow when his hand collided with my face. I clutched my cheek and wimped in pain at the unexpected slap. "Shut up Victoria! I didn't ask for you opinion did I?" James retorted sharply. I said nothing and sat down on the ground holding back a threatening sob that was about to escape. I buried my head in between my knees, watching as Laurent shot me a sympathetic glance.

He and I were all accustomed to James violent mood swings. Laurent saw what happened and stopped intervening a long time ago. I begged him to stop defending me after he ended up losing one of his limbs. I knew that Laurent was secretly in love with me but I pretended to be oblivious. He had told me many times that he planned on taking me away from James but then I quickly distinguished his fantasies.

Even if I loved Laurent the way I loved James I would never of been able to escape. James was a tracker and he _would _find us.

'Are you okay?' Laurent mouthed, his eyes held nothing but concern for me, I smiled softly and nodded my head yes before turning my gaze away from him as James approached me. He plopped down on the log aside me and caressed my face in my hand so gently as if I was made out of a porcelain glass that would shatter at any minute.

"Victoria I'm so sorry." He murmured into my ear before lightly placing a kiss on my lips. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Can you please forgive me?" James pleaded.

_This _was the James I had fallen in love with. Not the violent angry and sometimes abusive one. It seemed as if James was split into two very different personalities, much like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I nodded my head, telling him that there was nothing to forgive and he responded by kissing me possessively, attacking my mouth and pushing me down onto the dirt and moss on the ground while roughly shoving up my faded green 'kiss me I'm Irish shirt'. "N-No James not here." I protested.

"Why the hell not?" James grumbled annoyed with my rejection. Trying unsuccessfully to unhook the back of my bra. After many failed attempts he began to get frustrated and ripped the bra off tossing it across the forest.

I watched in amusement as James ogled my exposed chest and I moaned in pleasure as James circled my nipples, tweaking and pulling at them as they instantly began to harden. I let out a strangled cry, this teasing did nothing to sooth the aching need in my lower region that screamed to be touched. "James please_" I started to beg before being cut off by a chuckle. He was obviously amused by my response.

My jeans and underwear was slowly being pulled off. When I reached to take off James's jean jacket he stopped me, saying that to make it up to me it would be his turn to pleasure me. I smiled at the idea, quite liking it. Hadn't been for the slap my mouth would have still been sore from last nights activities.

"Victoria you belong to me." James growled low into my ear while thrusting his index finger inside my dripping wet crotch. His thumb found his way to my clit and began to rub and thrust his finger inside and out. I bucked my hips widely to match his stride. "James I need you." I cried as my climax overwhelmed me.

With no more encouragement needed James quickly brought down his pants, revealing his large cock to me, I stared at it in a daze, captivated. Bringing me out of my trace James plunged into me quickly. I gasped and stifled a groan as I became adjusted to his size.

Nodding my head, I gestured for him to begin.

"I love you Vicky." He murmured into me ear, one hand groping my breast and the other firmly grasping my backside. I moaned as he trust into me again and again. My body reacting widely to his deep trusts as his cock dove into me.

"James...I...Yes!" I exclaimed incoherently as I soon came to my climax. I panted and gasped for air as James slid out of me, lying beside me an enormous grin on his face.

I smiled and kissed him with all the passion I could muster, never wanting to let go of this moment. "I love you James." I responded.

"And I you Victoria..." He replied, getting up and shrugging back on his clothes. "Please don't go." I whispered, nearly on the verge of begging. I couldn't lose James he was my soul mate. I would be nothing without him. "Victoria... I'm going, stop whining over it. I've been on thousands of other hunts before and nothing has happened." He informed me, his attempt to reassure me was futile.

"But what if something happens?" I cried incredulously. "This is a coven of seven vampires the odds aren't good! You could die and_"

Silencing me he pressed his lips to mine, ending my rant. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to turn out fine and I'll return to you in a few days. I promise." He swore, his blue eyes boring into mine. "You are to watch over the girls father once I'm gone is that understood?"

"No! I'm going with you!" I yelled instantly. I couldn't believe that he would actually think that he was going to keep me hidden away from the fight. We had always been a team together so why the change now?

"No Victoria your staying here." He growled, clearly upset with my defiance. He put on his boots and strode over to me, grasping me by the arms he pressed my up against the bark of a tree.

"I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you and so yes you will be staying here and away from the fight. I love you Victoria. Never forget that." And with saying that he lifted my chin and kissed me.

Although this time it was different, it wasn't brutal or aggressive.

This kiss was gentle.

It was then I knew that something was going to happen and I feared that James would never return. But all the persuasion in the world wouldn't of changed his mind. And so I watched in dread as he left, I snuggled his forgotten Jean jacket to my face and inhaled his scent.

Praying that my instincts were for once wrong.

**AND SO THATS THE END SOOOOO DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A REVIEW! POOR JAMES AND VICTORIA NOW I HATE EDWARD FOR KILLING HIM AND VICTORIA ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT MY THOUGHTS LOL PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
